


Baby of Mine

by AlexSmith



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmith/pseuds/AlexSmith
Summary: “Think he will let us sing that lullaby to him when he’s sixteen?” Steve asked a smirk on his face.The dream playing in Tony's mind was the only welcomed part of sleep and he wished he could go back to that dream now that he was awake and realization was beginning again. With the events of Thanos and the Avengers, how does one pick up the pieces of their whole life after it shatters?





	Baby of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic and it's accompany ideas where written long before End Game made their debut. This author is just constantly on the struggle bus and never has time to post due to being a nurse who does his best writing on his shift and never has time to put thoughts to paper.

Baby Mine

“You need some sleep sweet boy.” Tony Stark spoke as he walked around the room holding his son in his arms. Peter fisted the material of Tony’s shirt but continued to look around, the world was just too exciting for sleep right now and the ten month old wanted to explore.

“I’m not going to make a remark about where he learned to fight sleep from.” Steve spoke up, the voice causing Tony to turn and look at his husband who was leaning against the door frame of Peter’s bedroom. The sound of his papa’s voice was enough to grab Peter’s attention and grabby hands were made for Steve who chuckled and happily obliged to take his son. Peter nestled his face against Steve’s chest and sighed a content sigh.

Tony stood fixing Peter’s sheets in his crib and began to hum as Steve brought Peter over to the changing table and made work of getting him ready for bed.

“Baby mine don’t you cry.” Steve began to softly sing as he changed Peter’s diaper.

“Baby mine dry your eyes.” Tony joined in with the second verse as he handed Steve a night shirt covered with small shields all across it. Removing Peter’s clothes Steve was quick to get Peter dressed back before he could get upset or fussy. Peter whimpered as he looked around at his parents. They both knew Peter was exceptionally smart already and his frustration about not being able to speak yet or the two of them not able to figure out what he wanted could cause the little guy to have a huge meltdown especially when he was fighting sleep.

“Rest your head close to my heart,” Steve continued placing Peter against his chest again, “Never to part, baby of mine.” The nighttime ritual began of trying to get one Peter Stark-Rogers to bed who was going to fight his sleep no matter what.

Steve walked around the room humming along to the song as he softly bounced Peter in his arms. The movement accompanied with Cap’s tenor voice and hum would begin to cause Peter’s eyes to droop. Hearing the sound of the bottle warmer alert that it was ready, Tony grabbed the bottle.

“Me or you?” Tony questioned the couple usually taking turns on who did what.

“You know he likes to look at you when he’s having a bottle.” Steve responded talking care to transition Peter over to Tony who took his seat in the rocking chair. The sweet eyes that looked up at Tony always caused the man to smile and some nights shed a tear at how Peter looked at them both.

“Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine.” Tony sung as Peter drank his bottle. Finishing his last bottle of the night and giving a satisfying burp causing both Tony and Steve to laugh. Steve looked around the room trying to find the final piece that was needed to put Peter to bed and grabbed the pacifier from inside of the crib where Peter had left it.

Steve quickly popped the thing in his mouth and removed it wiping it off with the burp cloth left over from Peter’s feeding. “There would have been a time I would have said that was disgusting.” Tony spoke up a small smile on his face as Steve rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah Papa spit is a biodegradable non toxic cleaner not to be confused with mama spit or dad spit. Please see your local retailer.” Steve retorted causing them both to chuckle at how parenthood had changed them. A huff was heard and Peter reached with his hands for his pacifier.

“Ah yes one blue bink bink with one Dumbo elephant holder to keep said bink bink in place. Coming right up.” Tony spoke placing Peter’s pacifier up to his lips and the baby quickly taking it. The soft nodding of Peter’s head and the sudden jerks Peter would have was confirmation that he was ready to actually sleep.

Laying the baby down in his crib, Tony kissed one cheek as Steve kissed the other, Peter stretched his body in his crib almost like a cat looking for a way to get comfortable.The two stood looking down in the crib at their son who was content to sleep and they were just amazed at how they were blessed to call him their child.

“Think he will let us sing that lullaby to him when he’s sixteen?” Steve asked a smirk on his face.

__________________

Tony heard the rustling from the kitchen however he made no move from his curled up position from the bed. The dream had been amazing and Tony felt the tears fall from his eyes as he made no move to stop them. The door opened to reveal Steve coming into the room two cups in his hands, his face was completely exhausted and he now sported the starting of a beard from the past few weeks they had dealt with.

“You were smiling in your sleep, it was so nice.” Steve responded sitting Tony’s mug on the night table.

“Did you sleep at all last night love?” Tony questioned his concern showing all over his face.

Steve shook his head back and forth his eyes closed and his teeth biting his lower lip.

“I just keep seeing yesterday, picking him up he was so tiny again.” Steve was able to speak before a sob escaped his throat.

“Oh babe,” Tony spoke his own tears starting again at the sight of his husband being upset. Tony moved over in the bed from his side giving room for Steve to climb in and they faced each other.

“I can’t think today, and I know you can’t either. We’re just gonna be here for each other. We promised Peter.” Tony spoke and Steve nodded in agreement.

The couple laid together in bed looking at each other, Tony wiped away Steve’s tears and Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s hand looking at the man’s wedding band. He marveled at it for a moment before letting go.

The tv along with Tony’s alarm clock started up as Tony had forgotten to disarm them last night. The TV was on a news channel they could figure out because the music that played signaling a special report. Tony wanted to turn the channel as did Steve but neither made the move.

“ Breaking this morning we have sad news to report Peter Parker Stark-Rogers beloved son of Captain America and Iron Man lost his battle with Ewing Sarcoma late last night and early into this morning. Spider-Man as he was known to us here in New York was diagnosed with the aggressive cancer eight months ago after the events of Thanos. He was 17 our thoughts and prayers go to Mr. And Mr. Stark Rogers at this time.

Steve and Tony looked at each other for a moment both not saying a word and neither ready to say anything. The world as they knew it was forever changed. And neither hero was able to save their son this time. 


End file.
